Love and Malaria
by Rosalind du Coudray
Summary: Amuto! Amu comes back from Africa with a bad sickness, which eventually lands her in the hospital. Love ensues...T for minor swears and gore. If you're gonna flame it, don't read it.
1. Back From Africa

My second fanfic, first in this particular section...MAAAAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK on my last story...

Read, Review, Enjoy!

And now, without further ado, chapter one of Love, Malaria, and Pregnancy!

* * *

"Ikuto, are you coming, nyaa?" Yoru inquired with a small tilt of his head.

"Be there in a minute!" Ikuto shouted back while adjusting his tie. He was, in actuality, quite nervous. He was going to pick Amu up from the airport. She had been in Africa for six months on a trip for the hospital she worked at. Amu's job was to treat the less fortunate villages infected with diseases such as malaria, and she had been so excited. However, Ikuto was quite vehement that she not go. The day she left, they had gotten into a huge fight on the very topic.

Now, as he straightened his tie and grabbed the roses and keys, he realized it was never anything to really worry about. He and Yoru made their way to the car and began the short commute to the airport. Glancing at his watch, he saw that he only had 20 more minutes until she arrived, so he took a seat near the gate with Yoru on his shoulder.

* * *

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted, excitedly, "Over here!"

Tiredly, Amu walked over to Ikuto and smiled when he gave her the roses. Her skin was pale, Ikuto noticed, and she looked absolutely horrible.

"You feeling okay?" Ikuto questioned worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responded as a chill ran down her spine.

They got back to the apartment and unpacked her bags. Ikuto kept a wary eye on his girlfriend, who began to sway halfway through the unpacking.

He walked up behind her when they had finished and snaked his arms around her waist.

"I missed you _soooo_ much, Amu. There was no one to call me a pervert for six whole months and-Amu? Amu?!" His sweetly seductive voice turned to one of shock and worry as uncontrollable shivers made their way down her spine. She had yanked his arms off of her and had run to the bathroom. Retching could be heard from the place where Ikuto still stood.

"Ikuto, nyaa?" "Amu-chan!" "What's wrong Amu-chan?" "Amu?!" The voices of the charas swarmed around them both. Shaking his head, Ikuto came to his senses and ran into the bathroom. Amu was clutching the toilet like a lifeline, and her hair stuck to her paling skin. He walked over to her and pulled her sticky hair back. Looking down at her, he saw a swollen bug bite on her neck. Finishing up, Amu stood up shakily and rinsed out her mouth, then allowed Ikuto to carry her to their bed. He gently pressed his palm to her sweating forehead and pulled it back quickly.

"Jesus, Amu! You're burning up! What the hell happened on that trip?" He whispered to her softly. Her eyelids drooped, and he could tell that she was doing everything in her power to stay awake.

"Just keep those eyes open for a few more minutes, Amu, okay?" He said worriedly as he got up to get a cool rag and thermometer.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I nodded weakly, as my charas flew into view.

"Amu-chan, what's wrong?" Suu asked me, but I felt too weak to answer. My eyelids felt like they were made of lead, and they began to droop again.

"No, Amu-chan. You're supposed to stay awake, remember? Ikuto told you not to fall asleep just yet." Ran frantically told me.

"I-I c-can't. It…hurts…too much…" I struggled to say. At that moment, Ikuto walked back into the room. He rushed over to me and put a thermometer in my mouth. It was all I could do not to gag on the spot. The headache I had had since boarding the plane suddenly came back with a vengeance, as I tried not to scream. Ikuto must have noticed, because he stopped what he was doing.

"Amu…what's wrong?" He asked me, concern evident.

"M-my head…it-it…hurts…" I stuttered.

The thermometer beeped, and he took it out of my mouth, and lines of worry creased his usually peaceful features. Noticing my concerned expression, he read the number out loud.

"It says 104°F." He read quietly.

"Ikuto…I-I'm so…s-sorry…for m-making you worry." I told him, my eyelids drooping once more.

"Amu…sweetheart…just go to sleep…please…" He told me, placing a cold cloth on my forehead and placing a short kiss on my cheek.

I finally allowed myself to fall into a not so pleasant slumber.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

After kissing her on the forehead, I pulled myself and the four charas into the kitchen.

"Okay, what happened to her?" I turned on the three charas belonging to her. "You were supposed to be protecting her!"

"Well we…we went out one day to a small village where every other person had malaria, and she came back just fine. She kept going out and helping all these villages, and by the time we had to go, she was pretty much like a goddess to them. We didn't think anything of it when she looked really tired this morning." Miki told me.

"So you're telling me that when she didn't look too great you guys just passed it off as 'she's just tired?'" I reprimanded them sharply.

"Hey! Don't be yelling at us, okay? We were just as tired as she was. Six months of nothing but traveling and helping people, and you're telling me you wouldn't be tired?!" Ran retorted, though she looked as though she blamed herself just as much.

"Look," I sighed, "I'm sorry, okay? I'm just…"

I trailed off, hearing a light groaning from the bedroom. It got louder and more panicky as I listened. Rushing into the bedroom, I saw a sight I had never imagined I would have to see.

Amu, the love of my life was tangled in the sheets, thrashing around wildly. Her protestations and groaning proceeded to worsen as I neared her.

"No…Ikuto, please…don't go! Please…come back…I need you…why did you leave me here by myself? …Ran…Miki…Suu…please…don't go…why? Mom! Dad…Ami… NO!" It continued like this for what seemed like hours.

I dashed over to her side, only to get clocked in the face. "Amu! Wake up, please! You have to wake up! It's only a dream, okay? I'm here. _We're_ here. We aren't going anywhere, so please, wake up!!" I shouted, still holding my nose.

When she continued to thrash around and mumbling, I grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Amu. Come on, honey. Wake up." I tried a gentler approach. "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. Wake up."

Her eyelids started to flutter, and she bolted upright, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I bolted straight up in bed, and I immediately regretted doing so, as the headache made me see stars. Grabbing my head, I glanced over at Ikuto, whose hands were still on my shoulders.

"Promise?" I asked him weakly.

"I swear on my life." He answered tenderly. "As long as you don't leave me, I won't leave you."

"Tha-Thank you." I nodded, as he set me back into bed.

"Get some rest, honey." He said, and as he got up to leave, I grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Please…don't go…" I pleaded, drowsiness taking over once again.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep, okay?" He asked, although I didn't answer, because I had fallen into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

I held her hand and stroked her hair as she slept. I could tell she was still being plagued by the nightmares, because she would periodically squeeze my hand.

Three hours later, I found myself drifting off, and the last thing I thought was:

_The Kiddie King and his cronies are going to kill me... _

_

* * *

_Hey!!! See that little button down there?? The one that says the best word in the world?? Can u click on it for me, plz? I can't reach it!

_Haha Wuvs!_

_Fishie ~^-^~  
_


	2. What's Wrong With Miki?

Thank you to the following people for reviewing/faving/alerting/etc. ~^-^~:

: Haha I couldn't stop laughing when I read your review.

Madmae16: Thanks so much for the encouragement and adding my story to your alert list!

Mysticchowz: Thanks for adding to your alert list!

iipinkex3: Your review was sooo funny! I really enjoyed reading it. I know the little green button is magical! That's why I encourage people to click on it. Thanks for adding to your alert list AND faving the story.

rimahikoandamutofan: Thanks for adding my story to your favorites!

So this story is taking a turn for the worse, as Amu continues to get even sicker.

Without Further Ado!!

LMP Chapter 2

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

_I held her hand and stroked her hair as she slept. I could tell she was still being plagued by the nightmares, because she would periodically squeeze my hand._

_Three hours later, I found myself drifting off, and the last thing I thought was:_

_The Kiddie King and his cronies are going to kill me... _

* * *

The next morning:

**Ikuto's POV**

I woke up to Amu attempting to get out of bed. Her body was shaking terribly, and her pajamas were stuck to her clammy skin.

"Where on earth do you think you're going?" I questioned playfully.

She turned to me, her face a sickly pale green. I lost my smirk and quickly helped her to the bathroom. We just made it…Spying the familiar porcelain, she ran over and immediately began turning whatever was left of her stomach inside out.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

The retching tore at my throat, and tears ran down my face. I felt my hair once again being lifted from my neck. Ikuto took his place by me again. I only managed to shoot him a grateful glance before I felt the rest of my stomach creep up my throat. However, in that short amount of time, I could see the worry in my boyfriend's eyes.

As I finished emptying my stomach, again, I stood up on shaky legs and once again washed up. I turned around to start walking back to my bed, my sanctuary, only to find Ikuto blocking my way.

"Excuse me…" I whispered weakly, my hands on his chest.

"You aren't going anywhere without my say so. And I say you're not walking back to that bed." He grabbed my hands and picked me up bridal style. Setting me back on my bed, he reached out and felt my forehead.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

I smiled in relief. Her fever had greatly decreased. She still looked exhausted, though, and I pushed her back so that she was once again lying down. I reached over to the nightstand and picked up the thermometer. Putting it in her mouth, I got up to get her a glass of water (Utau always said that when someone was sick, they needed their fluids).

As I ran the glass under the faucet, my thought from last night stuck me like a lightning bolt. _Kiddie King!_ They had been planning her welcome back party for tomorrow. I decided to call them after Amu was peacefully asleep.

I returned to the room only to find Amu fast asleep, the thermometer still under her tongue. Smiling lightly, I walked over and read it. _99.9…that's not as bad as yesterday, but it's still a fever._

I lightly shook her shoulder until she woke up.

"Amu, you need to drink plenty of fluids while you're sick, okay?" I asked in a motherly tone.

She nodded tiredly and gulped down half of the glass. Looking back at the glass, her eyes widened, apparently surprised that she had been that thirsty. She passed the glass back to me, and I set it on the nightstand.

Her eyes closed slowly, as though she was trying not to fall asleep.

"Just sleep, okay? You need your rest if you're going to get bet-"

"MIKI!" Yoru's shrill yell interrupted me, and Amu and I both looked over to see what was the matter.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I looked over with half lidded eyes to see Miki's pale form on the nightstand. She was sweating and half asleep. Yoru leapt beside her and held her tiny hand. Ran and Suu kept their distance, seeing the similarities between Miki's condition and my own.

"Miki…what's…wrong?" I asked, trying desperately to stay awake.

"M-my head…hurts…" She replied with a shaky voice.

"Amu-chan…it looks like Miki has the same thing you do." Ran reported in a tone I could not quite figure out…Sad? Accusative? Angry?

Tears had begun to flow down Miki's cheeks, and Yoru bounded over to me, anger in his eyes. Before I knew it, I had three small gashes on my cheeks.

"This is all YOUR fault! If you had just listened to Ikuto, this would never have happened! What in the HELL is wrong with you?!" He screamed as he continued to hit me. Who would have known that such a tiny creature could do so much damage?

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

"Yoru! Get a hold of yourself! It's not her fault. She had nothing to do with this! Now calm down!" My words went in one ear and out the other with an angry Yoru, I knew that much. I had to stop him; he was hurting Amu. She winced every time his sharp claws dug into her flesh.

"YORU!" I roared, "CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE HURTING HER?!"

It worked. He stopped clawing and looked at Amu's face. Tears flooded his eyes, but I knew he was too proud to let them fall.

"A-Amu-chan…I-I'm so…sorry. I didn't mean to…" He stuttered, his eyes suddenly finding the comforter on the bed extremely interesting.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

He had apologized, but the damage was done, physically and mentally. He had voiced my fears exactly.

It_ was _my fault that Miki was sick. I _should_ have listened to Ikuto that day.

My thoughts were on a loop as tears trickled down my cheeks, stinging my open wounds. Suddenly, I didn't feel so tired anymore, just guilty.

Ikuto climbed on the bed and stroked my hair as my tears continued to fall.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

_How could Yoru do something like that? _I wondered, as I continued to stroke Amu's hair. Yoru had returned to Miki, who had returned to her egg. He sat down outside the egg, looking extremely sorrowful.

"Amu, you okay?" I questioned. When I received no answer, I looked down and saw her fast asleep.

"Okay…now to call the Kiddie King…Oh joy." I whispered to no one in particular, though Ran and Suu followed me into the kitchen.

Dialing the number, I poked my head back out the entry way to watch Amu sleeping. She seemed to be more at ease than last night. Last night…the worst night of my life. I had been so scared for her and-

"Hello?" Came a cranky sounding voice from the other end. Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was noon.

"Aww…Kiddie King didn't get to finish his beauty sleep?" I remarked, smirking.

"What do you want, cat?" He spat, venom dripping from his voice.

"That welcome back party you were going to throw for Amu? You'll have to call it off."

"WHAT?! WHY?" I flinched, holding the phone far away from my ear.

"Shh! You're going to wake her up!" I reprimanded quietly.

"Why do we have to call off the party?" He asked.

"Yaya has to call off Amu's party?!" A shrill voice sounded on the other end.

"She came home extremely sick yesterday, okay? I don't know what it is, but Miki is sick too."

"Hinamori-san's _sick?_"

"Yeah…really sick, but the charas and I can't figure out what's wrong with her."

"Well…" his voice had quieted, "what are the symptoms?"

"She threw up twice; last night she had a really feverish nightmare; yesterday she had a fever of 104…today, it looks like the only thing is her tiredness. All she wants to do is sleep."

"Hm…I don't know what it could be…" He told me apologetically.

"If you want, you can come over and check it out." I muttered, silently praying he wouldn't.

"Okay, I'll bring the other Guardians and be there in an hour or so."

"Tell Yaya not to be too loud. I don't want to wake Amu, if possible. I just got her to sleep."

"Got it. We'll be there soon."

"Okay. See you then."

And the conversation ended. The Guardians were coming, and I was officially dead…

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I heard him getting off the phone with someone, and when I heard that I was to have visitors, I inwardly groaned. This was not going to be easy…I decided I would do it tonight. After Ikuto and the charas was asleep. With that in my mind, I drifted off into another dreamless slumber.

* * *

45 minutes later

**Ikuto's POV**

I sat by Amu's sleeping form and stroked her hair. Every now and then, my hand would brush one of the gashes, and she would wince, but all in all, she seemed more at peace than she had last night. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door to our apartment. It was light, barely audible, so I knew it had to be the Guardians.

Getting up, I quietly made my way to the door and opened it.

"You're here." I sighed with relief. Neither the charas, nor myself could figure out what was ailing Amu and Miki, but maybe one of them could.

I led them into the bedroom, and motioned for them to come closer as I sat by Amu once again.

Yoru still sat by Miki's egg, just as I continually sat by Amu.

As Tadase, Nadeshiko, Kukai, and Yaya approached, they gasped at the sight.

"What the hell happened to her?" Tadase questioned worriedly.

"Yaya wants to know what happened to Amu's face…" Yaya whispered awestruck.

"See that egg over there?" I asked in a whisper, pointing to Miki's closed egg. They nodded. "That's Miki's egg, and Yoru happens to be very fond of Miki. So, when Miki got sick with the same thing as Amu, Yoru blamed Amu for it. He got extremely violent with her, telling her it was all her fault that Miki got sick."

Amu's body started to shake violently again, and the thrashing began. Thinking quickly, I straddled her and shook her shoulders gently. Her arm lashed out and hit Tadase in the nose. If it hadn't been so serious, I would have laughed. I continued to shake her shoulders.

"Come on, Amu. Don't do this to me again. Please." I whispered to her franticly.

Her eyelids fluttered, and she woke up, slowly, regaining control of her still shaking body.

"Uhn…Iku-Ikuto…?" She questioned, obviously in pain.

"Yeah, Amu? What's wrong?"

"I-I don't f-feel so…good…" She muttered, her face contorting in pain.

"I know Amu…I know. Honey, believe me, I know. But look, you have visitors." I said, plastering a fake smile on my face.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I looked at my visitors through a thick haze. The Guardians looked at me worriedly.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked confused.

"You don't look so hot, Amu…" Kukai told me.

"Wow. Thanks!" I said playfully.

"Th-that's not quite what I meant, Amu. Sorry. You just don't look as healthy as you usually do… Wait…that didn't come out right either. You know what I mean though."

"Yeah, don't worry about it…" I said weakly.

My eyelids started to close, but I tried so hard to keep them from doing so.

"Amu, I know you aren't feeling too well, but I need you to tell us _what_ you feel." Tadase told me, pushing me to stay awake.

"I…can't…too tired…I'm s-sorry…" I said while drifting off once again.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

"No! Amu you have to stay awake, dammit! Answer my question!" Tadase yelled at her.

"Hey!" I shouted, "Let her sleep! She's tired, okay? Tired and sick. Leave her alone!" I yelled at him. In truth, I wanted to know what Amu felt, as well, but I also wanted her to get better. I knew she wouldn't get better if she didn't get her rest.

"But I _need_ to know what she's feeling if you want me to help her!" He roared.

"Look…she's tired. Let her be." I told him quietly. "If you can't be quiet and let her sleep, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Fine. I'll stay until she wakes up." He relented.

I pulled up four chairs for them and glanced at the clock. It was 1 PM, and I was not willing to let them stay overnight.

I motioned for them to sit down and be quiet as I took a seat next to her head. As my hand traveled to her hair, it brushed against her face, and she winced. A tear rolled down her face, and I removed my hand from her head.

I tangled one hand in her bubblegum pink hair and held her hand with the other. I felt four pairs of eyes on me, as I touched my forehead to hers. Her fever had risen considerably, so I got up from my position and walked to the kitchen to get a rag to put on her forehead.

I walked back over to her and placed it on her forehead. She let out a soft moan as the cold cloth came in contact with her scorching skin. Remembering her wounds, I grabbed the first aid kit and began dressing them. The Guardians' eyes were still on me, as I kissed each dressed wound. Tadase glared daggers at me as I did so.

After each wound was dressed, she was still in a deep sleep, and the Guardians remained in their spots.

"If you want to leave, you can." I told them. "I promise to call you when she wakes up."

Tadase nodded softly and got up to leave, the other three reluctantly getting up as well.

I returned my gaze to Amu when I heard the door close. I decided that I would make her some food for when she work up when I heard her stomach grumble.

I began to cook soup for Amu with whatever we had in the apartment. Just as I finished, I heard a voice in the other room say, "Suu?"

As I walked into the bedroom, I gasped at what I saw…

* * *

**_Hahahahahahahaha!! Cliffy! Wanna know what happens next? Click this button!_**

**_l_**

**_l_**

**_l_**

**_l_**

**_l_**

**_l_**

**_l_**

**_l_**

**_V_**


	3. Suu's Sickness and Amu's Realization

First of all, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers!! Thank you so much for the support, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Sorry for not updating for a bit...things have been getting pretty hectic lately. Without further ado, chapter 3!!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY!!

_"If you want to leave, you can." I told them. "I promise to call you when she wakes up."_

_Tadase nodded softly and got up to leave, the other three reluctantly getting up as well._

_I returned my gaze to Amu when I heard the door close. I decided that I would make her some food for when she woke up when I heard her stomach grumble._

_I began to cook soup for Amu with whatever we had in the apartment. Just as I finished, I heard a voice in the other room say, "Suu?"_

_As I walked into the bedroom, I gasped at what I saw…_

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

Suu was laying on the nightstand, shaking and sweating, with Ran and Yoru looking on worriedly. I gasped as I realized that whatever this illness was, was slowly infecting everyone involved with Amu.

"Suu?" I questioned nervously.

"I-I'm so-sorry, Ikuto…" She said weakly, retreating back into her egg.

* * *

2 hours later

**Ikuto's POV**

After the disappearance of Suu, I had gotten a lot of work done around the apartment. Normally, Amu would be nagging me constantly to clean up a little. This time, I actually did it _by myself!_ I decided that I would surprise her when she woke up.

Exhausted, I plopped down in the chair next to her bed and began to drift off…

* * *

1 hour later

**Amu's POV**

I woke up to the feeling of a small weight on the side of the bed. Opening my eyes, I saw that Ikuto's worried expression remained on his face even as he slept. My eyes softened as I continued to watch him. His even breaths did nothing to calm his expression.

"Oh, Ikuto…" I whispered, knowing what I had to do.

Looking over to the nightstand, I saw that it was almost 8 PM, and the charas were all asleep. I slowly shifted myself so that my legs were hanging off of the bed. I stood up on shaky legs and walked to the kitchen. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, I slowly scrawled a note:

"_Ikuto, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Yoru:_

_I am truly sorry about leaving, but I must. What Yoru said was true; it's entirely my fault that Miki and Suu are sick. I can no longer stay here, and for that I am sorry. I wish I could tell you where I am going, but that would be difficult for me to do, as I do not even know. I need to leave you all before someone else gets sick. _

_Ikuto my love, I wish you would not trouble yourself with me anymore. Please, take care of Ran, Miki, Suu, Yoru, and especially yourself. I am sorry to have worried you my love, and I hope you find someone truly worthy of your love. You have so much to give. _

_Yoru, please take care of Miki for me. You were right… It is entirely my fault that she got sick. Take care of yourself, you trouble maker!_

_Ran, Miki, and Suu, you three were the best friends I could ever have asked for. Thank you all for everything, and I am truly sorry for worrying you all. _

_I love you all. Please do not worry about me. I will find a place to call my own, where I will not be able to be a burden to anyone ever again. _

_With all my love,_

_Amu"_

With tears dripping down my face, I left the note next to Ikuto's head. Grabbing a backpack, I packed the essentials: some water, food, money, my cell phone and charger, and a few other things. I tiptoed over to Ikuto and gave him a peck on the cheek, noticing how his face noticeably relaxed.

Giving him one last sorrowful glance, I walked out the door. My legs shook as I walked down the stairs slowly. _I love you, Ikuto…_

* * *

OOOOO!!!! What's gonna happen???? Stay tuned to find out!!!! My 20th reviewer will get a preview of what is to come!!!! I hope you enjoyed this latest installment of LMP!!!!!!!

I love you all!!!!!!!!!

~^-^~ Till next time!

Fishie!


	4. Note to an infuriating reviewer

Dear Naghiko,

I am very hurt by one of the reviews you posted, and as such I would like to say that if you post another review like that, I will discontinue this story. What were you thinking posting such a review. And as an anonymous reviewer no less!

People such as yourself disgust me.

~Fishie

To all my **loving and loyal** readers, more on the way!


	5. Ikuto's Search

_**Hey, all! I am so sorry to keep all of you waiting like that! I cannot believe my idiocy in forgetting about this poor story! A lot has happened to me since that last chapter, and...well...I think it will be visible the more I continue to write. **_

_**Either way, I received quite the review from a concerned reader: AmuxIkutolover**_

_**This person's review not only reminded me of this story, but it also shook me out of the funk I was in as far as this fic goes... **_

_**So this chapter is dedicated to you, AmuxIkutolover! Thank you infinitely much!**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

With tears dripping down my face, I left the note next to Ikuto's head. Grabbing a backpack, I packed the essentials: some water, food, money, my cell phone and charger, and a few other things. I tiptoed over to Ikuto and gave him a peck on the cheek, noticing how his face noticeably relaxed.

Giving him one last sorrowful glance, I walked out the door. My legs shook as I walked down the stairs slowly. _I love you, Ikuto…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**And now...**_

4 AM, The next morning

**Ikuto's POV**

_I ran down the seemingly never ending corridor with a dreadful feeling creeping into my stomach. Something was wrong, and I knew it. Suddenly it hit me…AMU! There was a door at the end of the hallway, and as I neared it, I realized that it was our apartment door._

_ I tried to jiggle the handle, but it did not give way. _

_ "Come on, damn door!" I shouted in frustration. I rammed my body against the door, but it still did not give. _

_ "Fuck! Open the hell up!" I screamed as I continued to ram my body against it. Finally, I gave up on ramming the door down. I lifted up my leg and mustered all the strength I could find as I kicked down the door. _

_ I walked cautiously into the darkened room. The air was dank and smelled heavily of sickness. A sliver of light in the otherwise dark room illuminated the one area I was meant to go to…the bed. _

_ Worriedly, I crept over to the bed. Yoru was crying, and Amu's charas were nowhere to be found. A spark of adrenaline shot through my body as I glanced over to where Amu lay. She was deathly pale, and her breathing was shallow and labored. Sweat poured down her face in bucketfuls. _

_ "A-Amu…Amu?!" I shrieked in fear. Yoru looked up at me, tears pouring down his face. _

_ "Ikuto…I'm so s-sorry…" he told me solemnly. _

_ I ignored him and made my way over to Amu. Kneeling down next to her, I felt my heart clench. Amu looked up at me through a thick haze. Her eyes were unfocused and glazed over. _

_ "I-Ik-Ikuto…I-I can't hold on anymore…I'm so s-so-sorry…" She told me as a tear rolled gracefully down her face. _

_ "N-no! Amu! You can't leave me like this! I love you too much to lose you to something as stupid as a sickness! Amu, please!" I sobbed into the bed next to her, grabbing her hand tightly. I felt her lean over and give me a kiss on the cheek before her grip on my hand loosened. _

I bolted straight up in my seat. Looking towards the bed, hoping for a sight that would bring me comfort, I became frantic. Amu wasn't in bed…where was she? I gasped, making Yoru and Ran awaken from their light slumbers.

In Amu's place was a note. The handwriting was definitely hers, but tear stains smudged the ink. Nevertheless, I read the letter slowly and carefully as Ran and Yoru rushed over to me:

_"Ikuto, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Yoru:_

_I am truly - about leaving, but I must. What Yoru said was true; it's entirely my fault that Miki and Suu are sick. I can no - stay here, and for that I am sorry. I - could tell you where I am going, but that would be difficult for me to do, as I do - know. I need to leave you all before someone else - sick. _

_Ikuto my love, I wish you would not - yourself with me anymore. Please, take care of Ran, Miki, Suu, Yoru, and especially yourself. I am sorry to have worried you my love, and I - you find someone truly worthy of your love. You have so much to give. _

_Yoru, please take care of Miki for me. You were right… It is entirely my - that she got sick. Take care of yourself, you trouble maker!_

_Ran, Miki, and Suu, you three were the best - I could ever have asked for. Thank you all for everything, and I am - for worrying you all. _

_I love you all. Please - worry about me. I will find a place to call my own, where I will not be able to be a burden to anyone - again. _

_With all my love,_

_Amu"_

When I had finished reading the letter, I held a firm frown on my face. Though the tears had smudged some of the words, I could make out the basic meanings. Amu had left us because of Yoru and what he had said. Slowly, I lifted my head to face Yoru.

"We _have _to find her. _You _need to apologize." I spoke slowly, anger seeping into my voice. "It's your fault that she left. It wasn't her fault that Miki got sick! YOU NEED TO CONTROL YOURSELF BETTER, YORU!" By now, I was screaming. Only one thought remained glued in my head: We have to find Amu, fast.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Amu's POV**

I had no inkling as to how far from home I had wandered, but when I saw the park looming in front of me, I knew I would be safe enough here for the day. My legs had been jiggling the whole way, and I knew I had officially exhausted myself.

_Just a little further, Amu…_ I thought to myself. I continued walking slowly, shakily, to the back of the park. Trees blocked my path, and I pressed on. Ducking under branches, I finally found the spot I would rest for the day. A small clearing stood in front of me, shining in the first glimmers of the morning light. It called to me, taunting me with its soft grass and tall, sheltering trees.

By the time I had gotten myself situated, I noticed that it was no longer light. Walking to the middle of the clearing, I looked up to see the first traces of a storm rolling in. A raindrop hit my face and mingled with my sweat. I pulled my jacket tighter around my small frame, shivering intensely. As I turned to walk back to my belongings, I felt the drowsiness take its toll as black unconsciousness bled into my vision.

Frantically, I walked over to my backpack and fumbled through it for my cell phone. I had to call Ikuto. This was a huge mistake. I couldn't do it by myself.

Standing up, I flipped through my phone, looking for someone, anyone to call for help. Just as Ikuto's name met my eyes, I felt my knees buckle.

_No! Not now! Just a little longer. _I felt the rush of the wind as my face met the soft, welcoming grass. My eyes closed as I pushed the button to dial his cell number.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ikuto's POV**

As I grabbed my jacket, I heard my cell phone start to scream at me. I recognized that ringtone…it was Amu! Abandoning my jacket, I leapt over to where it lay on the nightstand. Sure enough, her name showed up on the caller ID.

"Amu?" I answered the phone. "Amu?! Amu, are you there?!" Her lack of response confirmed my worst fears. She must have fainted.

"Yoru! Get over here now!" I shouted at my chara. It was going to take a long time for me to forgive him, and if anything happened to Amu, I didn't think I could ever forgive Yoru.

"Ikuto?" Yoru questioned me.

"I need you to carry this." I handed him the phone.

"Why, nyaa?"

"Stop complaining! It's your fault that she's out there instead of here. Every so often, you need to talk loudly into the phone. Maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to hear it."

He only nodded as we took off; Ran's call for us to be safe was lost in the wind.

As we continued, I looked up to see thunderheads rolling above us. _Shit! _ I mentally cursed. We had to find Amu before it started rain-_plip!_

"Yoru! We have to find her before this storm picks up!" I yelled to him. He nodded as we picked up a fast run.

"Amuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Yoru yelled repeatedly into the phone.

We neared the park where Amu and I had gone on our first date. _Don't worry, Amu. We'll find you. I'm coming._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

One hour later

**Ikuto's POV**

We had scoured the city for the past hour with nothing! No hint as to where Amu was. I did not even want to think about what she might be going through in this weather and in her condition. The rain would only make her sicker than she already was. I missed the feeling of her small frame in my arms, and I thought back to our first date. As I reminisced about when we got lost in the woods behind the park, I let out a chuckle. Amu never was good with directions. Wait just a second…the woods!

"Yoru!" I shouted at him. "The woods!"

He nodded, and we set off for the woods. The rain had picked up considerably since we first set out, so I picked up my pace.

We had been going nonstop for almost 20 minutes now, and I was getting more worried by the second. Where was she...?

I looked ahead and saw a clearing coming up. Upon closer inspection, I noticed a pink and black plaid backpack and a head of bubblegum pink hair. _Amu!_

Seeing her made me pick up my speed considerably. I was in the clearing and cradling my Amu within seconds.

"Amu…oh, Amu…wake up…please…" I pleaded, tucking her hair behind her ear. Her eyes cracked open just a little bit, and she spoke in a scarily weak voice.

"I-Ikuto…? What are you…"

"Shh…Amu, I'm here now. I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay?" With the mention of the hospital, Amu began to shake nervously. "I know you don't like it there since…the accident…but I need to take you there to get you better…"

"Pl-please, Ikuto…not…there…"

"Fine…I'll make you a deal. If you aren't better in three days, or if your temperature skyrockets past 102 again, I'm taking you to the hospital. No ifs, ands, or buts." I knew I wasn't being very responsible, but I needed to take Amu out of this storm, and if making this deal would accomplish that then it was a risk I had to take. Her eyes started closing again, and I was powerless to stop her from sleeping, so I picked her bag up then picked her up and headed home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

15 minutes later

**Ikuto's POV**

I finally got Amu back to the safety of our apartment, desperately hoping she wouldn't catch a cold on top of whatever this illness was.

"Amu…" I shook her shoulder gently. "Amu, wake up. I need you to dry yourself off and change, okay?"

She opened her eyes with much effort and nodded, taking the towel from my hand and lazily dabbing herself off with it. She started to nod off, towel in hand, but I had a mission and was determined to succeed.

"C'mon, Amu. Stay with me. Stay awake just a bit longer, okay? We're almost done, then you can sleep."

Her head snapped up, and she finished drying herself off. She needed my help to change into dry pajamas, but she was all too grateful when I tucked her in. My Amu was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow.

I stroked her hair out of her face, and a wave of guilt surged within me. _Please be okay…please…_

Within ten minutes of Amu going to sleep, I joined her, laying my head on the side of her bed, still sitting in my chair.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**So...er...how was it? It was a nice long chapter as my way of apologizing for leaving you all hanging for so long! **_

_**Until next time (which will hopefully be by the end of next week, if not earlier), please review!**_

_**~Love,**_

_**Rosalind**_


End file.
